


Would You Like a Kiss?

by nbdisasterlyf



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Hatter and Hare are very gay, Hershey's kisses, M/M, and an actual kiss, pure fluff, these two do not have enough content so I guess I have to make some myself, this is very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25926691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbdisasterlyf/pseuds/nbdisasterlyf
Summary: The first time Hare had asked him the question "would you like a kiss?" Hatter is not too proud to admit that he felt himself flush up to his ears.
Relationships: Hatter (The Mechanisms)/Hare (The Mechanisms)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	Would You Like a Kiss?

**Author's Note:**

> The working title for this was "wow, gay people" and I think that says a lot about the contents

The first time Hare had asked him the question "would you like a kiss?" Hatter is not too proud to admit that he felt himself flush up to his ears. He stammered for a moment before he noticed the bag of hershey's kisses that Hare was holding.

"Ah," Hatter cleared his throat a few times. "I - um - sure, thank you."

Hare smiled and handed Hatter one of the foil wrapped chocolates before taking one for himself and replacing the bag on the table. Hatter just stared at the ground as he ate his chocolate, desperately trying to will his blush into dissipating. He tried not to think too much about the fact that he had been ready to accept Hare's offer even before he had realized what he was really offering, opting to busy himself with idle chatter instead.

The next time Hare asked that same question, Hatter at least managed to keep his composure a bit better. He still couldn't help his heart beating so loud he began to worry that someone else might hear it, but at least he didn't stammer so much this time. He gently set down the teacup he'd been holding and cleared his throat before replying.

"Oh, yes, thank you my good sir." Hatter's words came out sounding more timid than he would have liked. Even still, Hare simply gave him a smile and handed him the chocolate without another word on the subject.

This pattern continued for a while. Hare would ask that same question and Hatter would feel his heart flutter in his chest in a manner he tried not to think too hard about, but would accept nonetheless, knowing it was only chocolate he was being offered. Each time he would gratefully accept the chocolate and try to ignore the tiny pang of disappointment he felt in the back of his mind.

Hatter would sometimes find himself wondering if the other knew the effect that question had on him. Was he intentionally messing with him? Was this some sort of strategic move from the enemy major? Or did he really just have no idea what kind of effect he was having? Hatter tried not to dwell on the matter too much.

Over time the question began to have less of an affect on Hatter. Each time he would hesitate a little bit less. His heart would pound a little less. His face wouldn't heat up as much. Eventually he even reached a point where it had become a rather mundane thing. Just another part of their regular back and forth. That's not to say his breath didn't still catch sometimes or that his heart never still fluttered on occasion in response to that question. Nonetheless, it had become rather normal.

If there was any difference in how Hare asked the question this time, Hatter hadn't noticed. Perhaps Hare had been a touch more hesitant this time, perhaps his voice was a little bit softer as he asked that now familiar question, but he hid it well and it was subtle if it was there. Hatter, as was the usual now, accepted with little hesitation.

Hatter's brain barely had enough time to recognize that Hare was leaning in. He had barely taken note of the unusual motion when he felt Hare's warm breath ghost over his lips as the other major paused for only a moment. In that pause, even as his brain struggled to process what was happening, he felt himself begin to lean in subconsciously. It was as though there was some magnetic force subtly compelling him to close what little space remained between them. A moment that felt like an eternity later, their lips finally met. 

The kiss was a bit clumsy as neither of them were particularly experienced - they had always considered themselves more men of war than of romance - but neither had any complaints on the matter. Hatter brought his hand to rest on the side of the other's face, gently cradling the curve of his jaw with the palm of his hand. In turn, he felt Hare bring a hand to rest on the side of his neck, thumb resting gently against his pulse point. Had Hatter been thinking a little more clearly he might have been embarrassed about the other major being able to feel the way his pulse was surely hammering fast and hard at that moment, but as it stood he was far too lost in the kiss to care. The two simply let themselves melt into the kiss for what might have been only a few seconds or over an hour, who's to say.

At last, Hare finally drew back just slightly to look at the other. They sat for a moment like this, foreheads gently pressed together, staring into each other's eyes with matching giddy smiles plastered on their faces. Hatter was a little bit relieved to note the flush across Hare's cheeks that he was sure mirrored his own, glad that he wasn't the only one flustered in this situation. 

As Hare pulled back fully, no doubt to return to his cup of tea that was probably growing cold at this point, Hatter felt something being pressed into the palm of his hand. He glanced down to find a small chocolate wrapped neatly in silver foil. He couldn't help but chuckle a little bit to himself as he carefully unwrapped the hershey's kiss that had been handed to him. As he popped the chocolate in his mouth he thought to himself that this one seemed to be even sweeter than usual, but that might have just been his imagination.


End file.
